


Шестнадцать световых лет от Земли

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: AU, XXI век. Джим Кирк, юный изобретатель, случайно принимает сигнал со стороны звезды, которая находится в шестнадцати световых годах от Земли. И... отвечает на него.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик, вероятно, содержит огромное количество допущений в научном плане. И Джим дружит с Ухурой :)  
> Первая Директива уже существует.
> 
> "Вулкан и Землю разделяют шестнадцать световых лет.  
> Это 1 513 716 875 612 928 километров. В первые дни покорения космоса это пространство было непреодолимо. Мне пришлось бы лететь семьдесят тысяч лет, просто чтобы достичь Альфы Центавра, звезды, так близкой к нашему Солнцу.  
> ...Всего двести лет назад для нас было бы невозможным встретиться хотя бы когда-нибудь.  
> T'hy'la". (с)
> 
> Посвящение: Моему прекрасному вулканцу, с которым мы, вопреки всему, встретились в XXI веке.

«Первый контакт», как назвал его Джеймс Кирк впоследствии, произошел поздней осенью. Это был мерзкий день, за окном, не переставая, моросил дождь, а Джим готовил научный проект для планирующейся практически накануне Рождества конференции.

Этот проект должен стать прорывом в астрономии, и Джим рассчитывал, что, наконец, станет известным в научном кругу, если всё пройдет гладко. Но эти планы не поднимали ему настроение: без привычного веселого отдыха Кирк чувствовал себя потерянным.

То, чем он занимался последние два года, было грандиозно. Конечно, не обошлось без поддержки его отца Джорджа Кирка, знаменитого на весь мир космонавта. Но это было просто маленькое преимущество, которым Джим пользовался по мере необходимости. В отделах, куда менее удачливым однокурсникам вход был заказан, он мог безнаказанно ставить свои опыты. Так или иначе, над проектом он работал один, изобретение было творением его рук, его разума, и Джим разве что не дрожал от восторга, когда думал о том, как представит его на конференции.

Он собирал приемник, который мог принимать сигналы из дальнего космоса - по-настоящему _дальнего_ , - быстрее, чем любая существующая аппаратура на планете. Джим сожалел лишь о том, что, вполне вероятно, посылать такие сигналы будет некому. Нет, Кирк мог услышать пульсации далеких звезд, эхо разрушающихся планет, но это все было мелочами, не новыми – а оттого скучными. Вот если бы он получил сообщение от кого-то такого же разумного, как и он сам…

Джим потер слезящиеся глаза. Время близилось к ужину, и родители наверняка уже ждали его в столовой. В дни, когда сын был особенно увлечен работой, они его старались не беспокоить, а в последнее время таким днем был практически каждый. Метнув последний взгляд на тихо гудящий аппарат, Джим снова с силой потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Он подумал, что стоит найти способ избавиться от лишних шумов в работе аппарата, а потом…

Он не был религиозен, но в тот миг он почти поверил, что само мироздание услышало его просьбы: то, что Джим услышал, было сигналом, имеющим непривычную, но ярко выраженную систему. Кирк так и стоял бы, раскрыв рот, если бы до него вдруг не дошло, что он снял устройство, отвечающее за запись, а чертов сигнал может утихнуть так же быстро, как и возник. Паникуя, с колотящимся в глотке сердцем, он дрожащими руками принялся прилаживать необходимую часть на место. От страха не успеть и какой-то иррациональной обиды под веками вскипели слезы.

Много позже, когда сигнал оказался записан, а оцепенение прошло, Джим понял, что просто сидит в кресле и смеется, не в силах остановиться. Именно таким его нашла мама, забеспокоившаяся из-за долгого отсутствия сына. Даже годы спустя Джим так и не смог объяснить, почему не стал объяснять ей, что вызвало этот хохот до слез. Но в ту секунду этот странный сигнал, этот успех принадлежал только ему, и он, почему-то, не хотел им делиться.

***

Конечно, сигнал мог оказаться фикцией. Иллюзией, затерянной среди колючих сияющих звезд. Агонией потерявшегося спутника, который занесло далеко от родного дома.

Занимаясь расшифровкой, Джим забывал есть и спать. Когда ему казалось, что разгадка близко, он практически впадал в эйфорию, а когда ключ вновь и вновь ускользал из пальцев – мог сутками лежать на кровати, не двигаясь.

Почему он до сих пор не поделился своей находкой с теми, кто наверняка был умнее него – он не знал.

Джим защитил свой проект на конференции, но по собственным ощущениям выступил из рук вон плохо. Он словно впал в бесконечный транс, единственным выходом из которого была расшифровка чертовых сигналов. Оторваться от своего аппарата даже ненадолго, когда неведомая сущность могла снова прислать ему весть, было невыносимо.

Впрочем, вестей не было.

Все спасла математика. Кирк готов был ударить себя, когда это понял – на каком бы языке ни был написан пойманный им шифр, математика была тем, что объединяло и объясняло все возможное во всех мирах. Вычислить цифры оказалось проще, чем осознать это, и Джим с удивлением понял, что код, который он до этого считал хаотичным, имеет совершенно определенную логику. Дальше было проще. Пришлось привлечь к дешифровке Нийоту Ухуру, знакомую с курса лингвистики, в обмен на клятвенное обещание больше не пробираться к ней и ее соседке в общежитие по ночам. Впрочем, Джим не знал, зачем она это попросила – он так давно не пробирался ни к кому и вообще не был с девушкой, что делало ее требование как минимум бессмысленным. Нийота обладала идеальным слухом, к тому же, она писала диссертацию по утерянным языкам и вела работу по дешифровке тех символов, значения которых оказались утерянными глубоко в веках.

Джим не сразу сказал ей, откуда взялся шифр, а его вынужденная коллега не задавала вопросов, хотя взялась за это с таким энтузиазмом, как будто знала что-то. Они почти месяц промучились, ломая головы, пока однажды не оказалось, что в послании, будто ноты, зашифрован… голос.

*** 

Если бы кто-то раньше сказал Джиму, что он разделит именно с этой девушкой что-то настолько потрясающее, он рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, но теперь он и Нийота молча сидели под покровом темноты и слушали голос, донесшийся до них с чужих, неизвестных звезд. Этим голосом, наверное, могли говорить и сами звезды – невероятные, яркие, холодно-синие и ослепительно белые.

Голос был мелодичный и глубокий, с ровными интонациями. Джим бы сказал, что он мужской, но на самом деле он понятия не имел, кто был его обладателем. Из-за помех голос было довольно сложно разобрать, но в языке, на котором он говорил, не было ни одного земного слова. Тягучие, глухие звуки наполняли комнату, и Джим слушал их, чувствуя, как кровь бросается в лицо, как заполошно стучит глупое сердце, и потеют ладони.

\- Ты кому-нибудь расскажешь? – спросила Нийота едва слышным шепотом, когда запись оборвалась, и Джим лишь растерянно пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, - так же шепотом ответил он. – Не знаю.

*** 

Он никому не рассказал. Нийота, к счастью, тоже молчала, хотя и поглядывала на Джима странно всякий раз, когда они виделись.

В любую свободную минуту Джим переслушивал таинственное послание. То ли надеялся, что неизвестные слова вдруг обретут смысл, то ли думал: может, это еще один шифр? Теплый, глубокий голос стал для него родным и близким, знакомым до последней едва заметной интонации. Иногда Джим, лежа с закрытыми глазами, прислушивался к тихому шепоту в наушниках и пытался представить, кому бы он мог принадлежать. Был ли его хозяин хотя бы немного похож на человека? Джим думал, что это мужчина. Или, скорее, юноша.

Впрочем, конструктивных попыток понять он тоже не оставлял. Нийота, ставшая его невольным компаньоном в этом загадочном деле, сумела примерно разложить речь на семантические единицы, но ее теория была невыносимо хрупка против миллиардов вероятностей, заключенных во Вселенной, и девушка сама это признавала. Они с Джимом вдвоем составили бесчисленное количество схем, основанных лишь на предположениях, и даже пытались прослушать запись задом наперед, но все это не имело смысла.

Тот, кто теперь своим чарующим голосом убаюкивал Джима по ночам, вырос там, где говорили на совершенно другом языке.

Кирк вычислил, откуда пришел сигнал – с омикрона Эридана А, но это все равно ничего ему не дало. В свой телескоп он видел лишь прохладное сияние звезды, и, разумеется, никаких признаков жизни рядом с ней.

Но все же звездный человек говорил с Джимом.

И тот, наверное, немного влюбился в его голос.

*** 

_Привет. Меня зовут Джим Кирк, и я принял твой сигнал._

Сутки назад Джордж Кирк отправился в годовой вылет на МКС. Когда Джим с ним прощался, в его груди болезненно свербело и тянуло от сожаления. Он так ничего и не рассказал своему отцу. Джордж заслуживал знать, что его сын круглосуточно слушает вовсе не музыку в наушниках, но Джим понял это слишком поздно, и тех минут, которые оставались до ухода его отца вверх по трапу, ему все равно бы не хватило, чтобы объяснить. «Я расскажу ему, когда он вернется», - пообещал себе Джим.

А потом понял, что отец целый год будет ближе к человеку со звезд куда больше, чем Джим когда-либо сможет быть.

_Я не уверен, что ты сможешь понять меня, потому что из твоей речи я, например, не понял ни слова. Но я слушаю тебя круглые сутки, так что было бы справедливо, если бы у тебя тоже была такая возможность._

Потребовалась неделя, чтобы набраться решимости. У Джима не было никакой уверенности, что его послание получит именно тот, кому оно предназначалось. Он даже не был уверен, что запись вообще кто-нибудь получит. Но пусть лучше эти неловкие слова вечность болтаются среди звезд, чем Джим не попробует передать их никогда.

_Я сын астронавта, и неудивительно, что я брежу космосом. Твое послание стало для меня чем-то вроде откровения, так что теперь я тебе должен. Ты живешь так далеко от меня, и я не знаю, как для тебя, но для меня это нечто фантастическое._

_Я с планеты, которая называется Земля, и мы уже вечность болтаемся вокруг звезды по имени Солнце, и пройдет еще как минимум вечность, прежде чем мы, люди, сможем отправляться в соседнюю систему на каникулы._

Джим всегда ненавидел писать письма, но эта глупая запись куда больше напоминала письмо на бумаге, чем звонок по телефону вчерашней подружке на ночь. Надиктовывая глупые фразы своему усовершенствованному изобретению, Джим чувствовал, как трясется от волнения.

_Ты мог бы рассказать мне о своем доме? Как выглядит твоя «земля»? Как выглядишь… ты? Моя планета полна зелени, но на ней есть и пустыни, и снега, а мы сами живем в больших городах, которые становятся больше и больше год от года._

_Было бы здорово однажды встретить тебя, только если ты не грозный хищник, конечно. Тогда, надеюсь, я тебя не встречу, и мы с тобой навсегда останемся добрыми друзьями._

Финал был глупый, и Джим отключил запись, думая о том, не стоит ли обратиться за новым текстом к специалистам. Он знал, что в космос обычно отправляют не откровения тинэйджеров, а гениальные творения человеческой мысли, но все его нутро протестовало: звездный человек принадлежал только ему. Джиму.

Хватало и того, что Нийота знает.

*** 

Настойчивый писк телефона разбудил Джима ранним утром. Накануне, измотанный волнением и иррациональным страхом, он не задернул занавески, и теперь видел, как бледный утренний свет наполняет его комнату, слабо озаряя царящий в ней беспорядок.

Телефон не затыкался, и Джим сполз с кровати, путаясь ногами в одеяле и замысловато ругаясь. Найти аппарат на столе среди инструментов, обломков плат и фантиков от конфет на оказалось сложно, но Джим все-таки сделал это и увидел на экране имя «Нийота».

\- Да? – прохрипел он.

\- Кирк, я должна кое-что сказать, - голос Ухуры звучал устало, словно она еще не ложилась спать.

\- Если собираешься признаться мне в чувствах – это отстойное время, - пробормотал Джим и надавил пальцами на опухшие со сна глаза.

\- Заткнись. Это насчет… того, что мы изучаем. Я такая дура.

Она замолчала. Волнение, с трудом позволившее Джиму заснуть в эту ночь, снова стало болезненным.

\- Это стихи, Кирк. Какая-то… поэма или вроде того. Не вся его речь, поэтому я не могла понять так долго. 

Джим опустился на стул. Пол холодил его босые ноги.

\- Ты там? – тихо спросила Нийота.

\- Да, - так же негромко отозвался Джим.

Человек со звезд все эти месяцы читал ему стихи своей планеты.

Это было странное открытие, живительное и разрушающее, и Джиму показалось, что в его груди что-то надорвалось. Он прислал Кирку стихи, а Джим в ответ наболтал какой-то нескладной чуши. Почему ему не пришло в голову почитать звездному человеку Шекспира?

\- Это очень красиво, - Ухура вздохнула, и ее голос стал немного мечтательным. – Не знаю, где ты это взял, Кирк, но кто бы ни говорил с тобой – он подарил тебе, возможно, величайшую ценность.

Джиму захотелось заплакать от ее слов.

\- Он живет на Эридане. Я так думаю.

\- Если бы ты был кем-то еще, я бы решила, что ты спятил, - Нийота зевнула, и Джим услышал, как она шуршит чем-то по ту сторону телефонной связи. – Приятно, что я тоже имела с этим дело.

\- Почему в прошедшем времени? – тупо спросил Джим. Ухура издала звук, который, вероятно, означал раздражение.

\- Потому что пока мы с тобой разбирали загадочную запись, пришло время выпускаться из университета. Я больше не буду забивать себе этим голову, Кирк, скоро экзамены. И тебе советую тоже обратить на них внимание.

Она сбросила вызов, но Джим только спустя несколько секунд сумел отвести трубку от уха.

*** 

\- Давай, Кирк. Расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит.

Кэрол Маркус была лучшей на курсе, отличницей и потрясающей красоткой. Золотые сережки подрагивали в ее ушах, когда она, чуть нетрезво улыбаясь, рухнула на диван рядом с Джимом.

\- Хэй, ты меня слышишь?

Кирк посмотрел на нее затуманенным взглядом. Он слишком долго избегал одногруппников, с которыми прежде довольно тесно дружил, и не прийти на прощальный вечер выпускников было бы совсем уж свинством – так что теперь он сидел в общежитии вместе с десятком таких же вчерашних студентов-астрофизиков и пил крепкие напитки в разных сочетаниях. Комната принадлежала белокурой Кэрол, дочке такого же астронавта, каким был Джордж Кирк. Почему она предпочитала жить в общежитии – было загадкой, как и то, каким образом она вообще выбила себе такую классную комнату. И теперь Кэрол сидела рядом, наматывая прядь волос на палец, и требовала к себе внимания.

Джим поднес ко рту стакан со странным, приторно-сладким коктейлем и сделал глоток. Ему не хватало Ухуры. Никогда раньше он бы не подумал, что ему может быть так комфортно говорить с ней, но она была единственной, кто _знал_. Иногда Джиму казалось, что она полюбила _голос_ почти так же, как и он сам.

\- Думаю, я просто не отошел от экзаменов, - произнес Кирк, и Кэрол протянула руку и ткнула его указательным пальцем в нос, заставляя смешно скосить глаза.

\- Расслабься, - вальяжно посоветовала она. – Пойдем смотреть на звезды?

На территории университета горели фонари, и Джим с Кэрол с трудом нашли темное место, такое, откуда было можно разглядеть хотя бы кусочек звездного неба. Весна принесла с собой в город тепло, и Кирк без сомнений плюхнулся спиной на газон, согнув ноги. Кэрол, помявшись, улеглась рядом с ним.

Звезд над головой было так много, и хотя они были бледны, Джим знал их слишком хорошо, а воображение дорисовывало недостающие части созвездий.

\- Куда бы ты хотела отправиться? – спросил Джим, не отрывая взгляда от звезд. Кэрол хмыкнула.

\- Я никуда не отправлюсь. Буду лишь следить за тем, как это делает кто-то другой. Да и разве меня там кто-то ждет?

Джим не ответил ей.

Ему хотелось думать, что его там _встретят_. 

*** 

По расчетам Джима ответ не приходилось ждать скоро, и все же он ждал. Одергивая себя каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он слышит заветный шум. Оправдываясь перед собой тем, что это могло быть еще одно послание.

Но больше всего на свете он мечтал получить новое сообщение. Ему не хотелось думать, что полученный им сигнал был адресован кому-то другому, что это мог быть просто случайный кусок переговоров, ушедший не на той частоте и не по тому адресу, что, возможно, тот, кто его отправил так или иначе не сможет принять послание Джима, а если и примет – не обратит на него внимание.

Иногда Джим ловил сигналы, но они были совсем другие: просто эхо звезд, тихо шепчущихся друг с другом. Ему не было дела до их смысла, этим занимались другие люди, а он просто работал с высокоточной аппаратурой – и ждал.

Отец вернулся через год, как и планировалось, но Джим так ничего ему и не сказал.

***

Они переехали в начале весны.

Джордж Кирк тяжело заболел, и его космическая карьера была окончена. Семья Кирков приобрела ферму на тихом участке земли, в отдалении от шума больших городов, и Джим поначалу не планировал отправляться с ними, но его старший брат сейчас жил за несколько тысяч километров, а мать была слишком раздавлена происходящим.

Так он оказался в новом доме, где оглушающая тишина поначалу давила ему на уши. Звуки в ней казались таинственными и порой пугающими, и под стук весенних дождей по свежевыкрашенной крыше Джим долго не мог уснуть. 

Поэтому он снова и снова слушал тихую запись: когда засыпал, когда лежал на веранде с книгой и когда красил старенький забор в тщательно отобранный матерью цвет. Он продолжал работать дистанционно, помогал с написанием программ и некоторыми расчетами, но, должно быть, полноценная его карьера завершилась вместе с карьерой отца. Он написал и отладил новый конвертер сигналов, но, в очередной раз слушая послание с далекой звезды, однажды осознал, что ответа уже не ждет.

Должно быть, именно в такие минуты с Джеймсом Кирком и случались чудеса.

*** 

\- Ты уже закончил? – спросила Вайнона Кирк, когда Джим взбежал по ступенькам веранды и вошел в кухню, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони вспотевший лоб. Она выглядела усталой, и ее волосы были собраны на затылке в небрежный хвост. – Скоро обед.

\- Не, - пробурчал Джим, вытаскивая из уха один наушник. – Я воды хочу.

\- У тебя там что-то в комнате бренчало, - равнодушно сообщила мать, когда он принялся набирать в стакан воду из-под крана. – Долго так.

\- Телефон наве…

Стакан брякнул, но не разбился, когда Джим уронил его на пол. Вода разлилась вокруг, поползла под кухонный стол…

Телефон ведь был у него в кармане все это время.

\- Джим, что еще?.. – нервно воскликнула Вайнона, но он уже не слушал ее, взлетая по лестнице на второй этаж.

В комнате стояла оглушающая тишина. Джим поспешил к своему аппарату, на ходу вытирая руки о джинсы и оставляя на них разводы краски, вытащил карту памяти. Пальцы его не дрожали, но в груди колюче жглись звезды, холодные и острые. Нужно было столько всего сделать, включить компьютер, запустить программу, дождаться…

Это не мог быть ответ, но сигналы звезд были так коротки и глухи, и Джим ощущал, как огненно пылают скулы от предвкушения, от страха и от непонятно откуда взявшегося смущения.

*** 

_Приветствую тебя, Джим Кирк. Было неожиданностью получить твое послание._

Джим был _разочарован_ , когда услышал, что звездный человек говорит по-английски. Его плечи поникли, стоило услышать этот голос, бархатный и спокойный, немного более взрослый – и произносящий простые английские слова. У него был странный акцент, смутно напоминающий о его первом послании, но английский – Джим прекрасно понимал, что никто в районе Эридана не говорит по-английски.

_Мое имя Спок, и, судя по всему, ты получил записанное мной экспериментальное послание. Оно было отправлено в рамках обучения в Вулканской Академии Наук и по ошибке передано на неверной волне, на которой, должно быть, ты и принял его. К сожалению, это была чудовищная погрешность, и мне остается лишь надеяться, что она не приведет к непоправимым последствиям._

Джим пнул пластиковый стакан, из которого пил колу, и который за неимением места на столе стоял на полу. Стакан закатился под кровать, тихо постукивая о доски. Джим не знал, что это за академия, но ему, пожалуй, и не хотелось этого знать. Интересно, почему Ухура не узнала язык с самого начала? Может, это какое-то редкое наречие…

_Мне приятно, что ты рассказал мне о своей планете, однако о многих аспектах жизни землян я уже был осведомлен от своей матери, которая и научила меня говорить на вашем языке._

Звучало как-то бредово, но если английский не был родным языком этого парня, неудивительно, что он мог перепутать некоторые слова. Может, его мать была американкой или британкой, отправившейся навстречу приключениям в какую-нибудь отдаленную страну и вышедшей там замуж.

Джиму хотелось отключить запись к черту, но он усилием воли заставил себя сидеть. В конце концов, отправитель не был виноват в том, что Кирк себя накрутил. В том, что на самом деле не был загадочным _человеком со звезд_.

_Я искренне, хотя, должно быть, и беспочвенно, надеюсь, что мое послание не было передано тобой научному сообществу Земли – это вызвало бы нелогичный прорыв в вашем развитии и окончательно нарушило бы Первую Директиву._

Оу. Звучало обидно, хотя и непонятно.

_Что же касается моей персоны – я обладаю стандартной для моего народа внешностью, и вряд ли могу дать тебе более конкретное описание. Также должен уверить тебя, что не являюсь хищником и согласно традициям предпочитаю вегетарианскую пищу._

_Живи долго и процветай, Джим Кирк._

И запись окончилась.

Джим просидел без движения долгие минуты, тишину нарушал лишь свист ветра на чердаке и разговоры родителей внизу.

Затем он достал свой телефон и удалил из аудиозаписей первое сообщение Спока.

*** 

Отец смотрел телевизор, когда Джим спустился вниз. Он чудовищно похудел за последние месяцы – болезнь быстро уничтожала его, отбирая знаменитую на весь мир красоту, смелость и силы. Теперь большую часть времени он проводил дома, изредка выезжая на инвалидной коляске на веранду, чтобы подышать воздухом.

Джим сел рядом с ним, чувствуя плечом сухое и холодное плечо отца. По ящику шла какая-то старая комедия, совсем не смешная, и, похоже, Джордж Кирк тоже так считал – выражение его лица было угрюмым и каким-то капризным.

\- Пап, - позвал Джим негромко, и отец с неохотой посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

\- Где находится Вулканская Академия Наук?

Джордж устало прикрыл веки и дернул углом рта в намеке на улыбку.

\- Никогда о такой не слышал.

Джим кивнул и уставился в телевизор вместе с ним.

Отец стал совсем не похож на себя. Хорошо, что Джим ничего ему тогда не сказал.

*** 

В холле больницы было прохладно и очень светло. Джим сидел на неудобной скамье, вцепившись пальцами в самый край, и невидящим взглядом смотрел в одну точку.

Когда он пришел попрощаться с отцом, тот не узнал его. Даже просто не обратил внимание на то, что Джим есть рядом с ним. Джордж Кирк был весь опутан проводами, какими-то датчиками, и его лицо уже походило на посмертную маску.

Джим вытащил телефон из кармана и, не глядя, набрал номер.

\- Нийота.

\- О, Кирк, привет, - раздался немного удивленный голос Ухуры в динамике телефона. – Ты что, соскучился что ли?

Джим помолчал, прежде чем ответить.

\- Отец, он… Умер.

\- О, боже. – Нийота, похоже, не находила слов, и почти минуту Кирк слушал ее дыхание. – Джим, мне… так жаль… Хочешь, я приеду? Где ты?

\- Я не… Нет, не нужно, - слова с трудом лезли из глотки, будто каждое из них весило тонну. – Просто поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, - тихо ответила Ухура. – Твоя мама с тобой? И брат? Сэм, да?

\- Нет, они все еще там. Я не знаю, может, какие-то документы…

\- Мы все будем скучать, - прошептала Нийота едва слышно. Джим хмыкнул.

\- Я давно скучаю. Это уже несколько месяцев был не он.

Вновь повисла тяжелая пауза.

\- Тут одни репортеры на улице, - пробормотал Кирк наконец. – Не могу даже выйти отсюда. Не знаю, зачем я тебе позвонил. Как… как у тебя дела?

Трубка издала нервный смешок Ухуры.

\- Я работаю переводчиком в одной международной компании. Скоро выйду замуж. Он… шотландец. Очень милый. Немного похож на тебя, когда шутит. Приедешь ко мне на свадьбу, Джим?

\- Ты впервые назвала меня по имени.

\- Как и ты меня.

\- Туше.

Ухура замялась.

\- Как поживает твой… космический друг?

\- Он не космический, - сухо ответил Джим, и почему-то к горлу подкатил ком. Он не плакал, когда отцу стало окончательно плохо, или когда его забирали в больницу, или когда он издал последний вздох, но теперь, когда Ухура напомнила ему о человеке со звезд, в груди болезненно закололо. – Он просто… Какой-то студент. Ошибся частотой.

\- С Земли, то есть? Ты с ним созванивался?

\- Нет, он прислал мне ответ, - приходилось говорить очень медленно, чтобы голос не предал окончательно. – Он говорил на английском. Не знаю, откуда он родом. И не хочу знать, что это был за язык. Он обманул меня.

На последних словах голос все же предательски взвился, и Нийота в ответ заговорила мягче, словно Джим был маленьким мальчиком, обнаружившим в яркой обертке не любимую игрушку, а ворох резаной бумаги в качестве подарка на Рождество.

\- Вряд ли он ставил себе целью тебя обмануть. И все же… странно, что я не узнала этот язык. Я имею в виду, не то чтобы я могла говорить на всех, но я уверена, что способна узнать, откуда родом то или иное наречие.

\- Значит, нет, - грубо отозвался Джим, но Ухура не обиделась.

\- Как его зовут? – спросила она с легким любопытством.

\- Спок, - ответил Джим.

Заплаканная Вайнона показалась на лестнице, и Сэм вел ее под руку. Джим заторможено поднял голову.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он Нийоте. – Спасибо, что поговорила со мной.

\- Береги себя, - тихо ответила Ухура, и Джим оборвал звонок.

*** 

_Привет. Я… я никому ничего не рассказал. Я имею в виду, о твоем послании. И твоя «первая директива», или как ее там, осталась девственно нетронута._

_Я не знаю, откуда ты такой родом, и не хочу знать вообще. Ты меня наколол. Я называл тебя… Неважно, как я тебя называл. Ты говоришь на гребаном английском. Это испортило весь твой сложный прикол надо мной._

_Отец умер неделю назад. Я знал, но не был готов. Мне звонили, говорили, что им жаль, всем очень жаль, а мне ни хрена. И не легче ни хрена. Никто не может нормально сказать. Все такие… сожалеющие. Твари. Его звали Джордж Кирк. Ты о таком слышал?_

_Мне чертовки одиноко, Спок. Мать с ума сходит там у себя, а я ни хрена не могу ей помочь. Сэм взял дела по дому на себя. Я сегодня приготовил ужин._

_Это, блядь, бессмысленно. Все бессмысленно, кроме блядских звезд._

Джим отхлебнул еще виски из горлышка бутылки и поставил ее рядом с собой, прежде чем выключить запись и нажать кнопку «конвертировать».

Когда радиосигнал отправился к небесам, Кирк спал, развалившись в кресле.

*** 

_Приветствую тебя, Джим Кирк._

_Позволь выразить тебе мое искреннее соболезнование. Смерть – всегда тяжелое испытание для близких умирающего. Однако ничто не уходит бесследно. Когда тело погибает, катра высвобождается, получая новое воплощение. Моя мать говорит, что с людьми происходит иначе, однако я убежден, что ее знания в данном аспекте могут быть ограничены пси-нулевым восприятием. Тем не менее, к смерти нельзя быть готовым, так что тебе не стоит обвинять себя._

_К сожалению, мне неизвестно, кто такой Джордж Кирк, но моя мать слышала его имя, когда проживала на своей родине. Она рассказала мне, сколь много он сделал для вашей науки. Она также искренне соболезнует твоей утрате._

_Не могу предсказать, насколько целесообразен для тебя в данную минуту будет мой совет, однако в случае, если ты испытываешь одиночество, будет логично разнообразить свое время общением с другими индивидуумами. Помни, что не все из них заслуживают характеристик, которые ты даешь им (некоторые из них были сложны для моего понимания, однако моя мать любезно разъяснила мне, какое значение ты можешь в них вкладывать)._

_Также должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты не рассказал никому о моем послании. Первая Директива крайне важна для логичного развития и процветания каждой планеты, и однажды жители Земли тоже это поймут._

_Живи долго и процветай._

*** 

_Э. Хм. Привет, Спок. Прости за прошлое послание. Я был не в себе. Надеюсь, не доставил тебе неудобств. Немного забавно, что ты слушаешь мои, э-э-э, письма со своей мамой. Твой английский достаточно хорош, чтобы не посвящать родню в свое общение. И… спасибо за твои слова. Должно быть, это было именно то, что я хотел услышать, пусть твои верования и звучат довольно нелепо._

_Расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Ты учишься? Работаешь? Почему вообще решил ответить на мое послание?_

*** 

Теперь проходил всего месяц или два, прежде чем Джим получал ответ. Ему казалось, что с каждым разом Спок говорит со все меньшим акцентом, как это ни удивительно, и хотя все записи все еще носили горький вкус разочарования, иногда Кирку приходило в голову, что можно было бы просто попросить страничку этого парня в фейсбуке.

Впрочем, записывая очередное письмо, Джим решил, что лучше не делать этого. Так ему казалось, что собеседник все еще немного с другой планеты.

*** 

_Приветствую тебя, Джим Кирк._

_К сожалению, многие выражения, которые ты употребляешь, представляют для моего понимания определенную сложность в силу моего менталитета. Однако если ты желаешь, чтобы наша переписка оставалась тайной, я не смею этому препятствовать, так как и сам ощущаю в связи с этим некоторые неудобства._

_Ты просил, чтобы я рассказал о себе. Не уверен, что имею право раскрывать тебе многое, однако личная информация не полностью попадает под Первую Директиву. Меня зовут С'чн Т'гай Спок, я являюсь студентом Академии Наук и планирую заниматься межзвездными коммуникациями. Я ответил на твое послание, так как оно заинтересовало меня. Думаю, здесь уместно будет употребить слово «любопытство». Сам факт того, что ты сумел отправить его мне, свидетельствует о твоем высочайшем интеллекте. Сообщения в данном диапазоне не практикуются жителями Земли в силу недостаточного развития аппаратуры и предназначены в основном для видеопосланий._

_Живи долго и процветай._

*** 

Джим вернулся в Сан-Франциско, как только старший брат перевез на ферму своих жену и сына. Вайнона была рада нянчиться с внуком, а вот Джима сельская жизнь порядком достала, так что он быстро собрал вещи и умотал в город.

Он снимал маленькую квартиру на окраине и пару раз ходил на свидание с Кэрол, но отношений у них так и не сложилось. Джим испытывал легкое одиночество, когда возвращался домой, и даже подумывал завести собаку, но отмел эту идею, как бессмысленную в такой крохотной да к тому же чужой квартире.

*** 

_Интересное у тебя имя. Кстати, ты можешь звать меня «Джим», не обязательно все время повторять мою фамилию. Но вообще, ты не сказал мне о себе ничего, кроме того, что я и так знал. Иногда мне кажется, что ты работаешь на каком-то сверхсекретном объекте. Я прав? Чем ты, хотя бы, на досуге занимаешься? Или вы там работаете круглыми сутками? Держу пари, ты русский. Или китаец. Ты китаец? Имя подходит._

_Почему ты сразу не сказал мне про видео? Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты записал мне видеопослание. Иначе я погибну от любопытства в страшных муках._

_Если не помру раньше на свадьбе своей подруги. Она выходит замуж за какого-то просто невыносимого парня из Шотландии. У него жуткий акцент, а еще он чудовищно много пьет и вообще не пьянеет. Я не могу уступить ему в этом соревновании._

_Живи долго и процветай? Что это вообще такое?_

*** 

Каждое послание Джим сначала набрасывал на бумаге – кроме того, что надиктовал, когда пил после смерти отца. Он пытался записывать спонтанную речь, но она выходила чудовищно глупой.

Не то чтобы Джим в самом деле ожидал, что Спок пришлет ему видеоответ.

Тем большим было его удивление, когда он получил – через три месяца – письмо, которое конвертировалось куда дольше остальных.

Это было утро после свадьбы Нийоты, и Джим выглядел отвратительно: лицо у него ощутимо опухло от обильных возлияний, и волосы на голове стояли торчком. Он был рад, что его никто не видит, и можно ходить по дому в трусах, потому что даже одеваться сил не было. Писк прибора больше походил на набат в измученной голове.

Джим почти совсем не волновался, открывая запись. Он не знал, кого хочет там увидеть, но точно не ожидал ничего удивительного – может быть, это должен был быть парень другой расы, но совершенно точно не зеленый человечек.

*** 

\- Приветствую тебя… Джим.

Голос был все тот же, ровный, бархатный и глубокий, почти убаюкивающий. Джим сначала услышал его, а уже потом увидел саму запись – видео шло с отставанием, хотя качество было на удивление высоким.

Парень на записи сидел в просторной светлой комнате, и все вокруг него было оформлено в песчаных тонах. На стене за его спиной Джим видел какие-то барельефы. Говоривший вряд ли был старше самого Джима, у него была почти неестественно прямая спина, равнодушное лицо с темными глазами и… очень странные брови и острые уши.

Острые, мать его, уши.

Как у чертова эльфа.

\- Я долго размышлял, насколько рискованно отправлять тебе видеозапись, однако в итоге счел, что это не будет представлять никакой опасности. Надеюсь, ты оправдаешь мое доверие. Также позволь выразить надежду, что твое здоровье благополучно.

\- О, да просто _охренеть_ , - прошептал Джим, забыв, что никто не может его услышать.

\- Я осведомился у своей матери о том, кто такие «русские» и «китайцы», и уверяю тебя, что и близко не принадлежу ни к одной из этих народностей. Моя мать родом из страны под названием Соединенные Штаты Америки, что же касается меня, я – вулканец, и по всем признакам являюсь им. Я не проживаю на «секретном объекте», однако подчиняюсь правилам, согласно которым не должен рассказывать тебе о своем доме.

\- То есть, он является секретным объектом, - хмыкнул Джим и нервно засмеялся. – _Вулканец_! Что это вообще значит?..

\- Что же насчет моего досуга, я предпочитаю в это время повышать уровень своих навыков и знаний по мере возможностей, тренирую свое тело и логическое мышление. Это мой основной род занятий вне Академии. Могу ли я узнать аналогичную информацию о тебе? Это было бы крайне занимательным опытом.

Джим издал еще один нервный смешок. Остроухий человек на экране поднял руку ладонью к нему и продемонстрировал странный жест: оттопырив большой палец, сложил попарно указательный со средним пальцем и безымянный с мизинцем. 

\- Это наш традиционный жест приветствия и прощания, Джим, - сказал Спок. – Мой народ желает своим друзьям долгой жизни и процветания посредством него. Так же, как я желаю тебе. Пожалуйста, ответь мне. Наше с тобой общение крайне занимательно.

Экран почернел, и Джим осознал, что все то время, пока он шокировано смотрел на Спока, его похмелье не давало о себе знать. Он таращился в экран еще минут десять, прежде чем смог заставить себя потянуться за телефоном.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя очень веская причина, чтобы позвонить мне в день после свадьбы, когда я уже нежусь на солнышке, Кирк, - сказала Нийота строго. – Все в порядке?

\- Э, да. Прости, - немного заторможено пробормотал Джим. – У тебя же хорошо с географией? Где именно находится… _Вулкан_?

\- Какой из вулканов тебя интересует? – Ухура издала немного усталый вздох.

\- Нет, я думаю… Это имя собственное.

\- Я уверена, что населенного пункта с таким названием _нет_. По крайней мере, крупного. Это все, что ты хотел узнать? Ты что, все еще пьян?

\- Нет, думаю, я уже трезв, - отозвался Джим. – В любом случае, спасибо. Отличного отдыха и не _затрахайтесь_ там.

\- Мудак, - ласково попрощалась Нийота.

*** 

Джим даже прибрался в комнате для такого случая. По крайней мере, пытался – по углам все еще валялся мусор, но, как минимум, в поле зрения камеры его не было. Еще он подумывал над тем, чтобы переодеться, но потом решил, что надетая на нем сейчас футболка ничуть не хуже других двадцати футболок, лежащих в шкафу. Вокруг было немного темновато – свет ранней весны был не слишком ярок, но Джим решил оставить все как есть: сияние электрической лампочки на записи делало его больше похожим на мертвеца, чем на красавчика из Сан-Франциско.

Он пересмотрел видеопослание Спока бессчетное количество раз, пытаясь выяснить, не шутка ли это. Барельефы на стене за его спиной не походили ни на что, известное ему, и острые уши не казались приклеенными или вроде того. К тому же… хм, ну, это не столь важно, и все же Спок был просто _охренеть_ каким симпатичным. Не считая необычных бровей вразлет и этих самых ушей, он ничем внешне не отличался от человека. От обычного парня. Ладно, от _необычно_ симпатичного парня.

Джим дышал так глубоко и старательно, что когда он включил камеру, у него чертовски кружилась голова.

\- Привет, - сказал он и попытался сложить руку в том самом жесте, который показал ему Спок в прошлый раз. Получилось… забавно. – Желаю тебе долгой жизни и процветания. Было приятно тебя увидеть. На мой вопрос о твоей внешности тебе стоило ответить, что ты _классный_.

Черт, это звучало так, будто Джим с ним флиртовал.

\- Если там, где ты живешь, все такие красивые, я тебе немного завидую. – Джим помолчал, машинально взъерошив волосы. Да уж, до спокойствия Спока ему было далеко – тот, кажется, за всю запись ни разу не шевельнул ничем, кроме рта. – Слушай, раз уж ты уже так много мне показал, хотя тебе запрещает эта… директива, может, ты скажешь, _где именно_ ты живешь? Потому что я начинаю чувствовать себя дураком. Даже моя подруга… знакомая… хм, в общем, она не знает, где этот твой Вулкан, а она просто чертовски умная. Я готов поверить, - Кирк сглотнул, - что ты на самом деле с другой планеты. Только… скажи.

Его преследовало невыносимое желание прочистить горло. Он никогда так не смущался, разговаривая по скайпу… О, минуточку.

\- Слушай, я мог бы повозиться и попытаться сделать так, чтобы мы говорили по видеосвязи. В смысле, я не обещаю, что не будет пинга длиной в пару месяцев, но попытка ведь не пытка? Мне только нужна твоя помощь. Я торжественно клянусь, что не передам эти данные никому. Если захочешь, я уничтожу их сразу, как только получу. Да. Думаю, это все, что я хотел сказать. И… спасибо. Удачи тебе.

*** 

\- Здравствуй, Джим. Пожелание удачи несколько нелогично, однако у вас, землян, оно несет в себе исключительно позитивные коннотации, так что я благодарю тебя.

Кирк рассмеялся, сжимая в руках стакан с колой. Стояла жара, и он распахнул окно настежь, так что сквозняк трепал полупрозрачную занавеску. Он только что пришел с работы, немного усталый, но в исключительно отличном расположении духа, и дома его уже ждало новое письмо. Это становилось правильно и привычно.

О, как жаль, что он в глупой истерике уничтожил первое послание Спока…

\- Твои слова о моей внешности несколько смутили меня. Я не уверен, что она положительно отличается от внешности моих соотечественников. Однако, пусть это и нелогично, должен заметить, что твой внешний вид также приятен взгляду.

Джим машинально коснулся тыльной стороной ладони щеки, чувствуя, как она пылает от смущения.

\- Я уверен, что твоя подруга не могла знать, где находится Вулкан, поскольку твой народ пока что не осведомлен о нашем существовании. Звезда, вокруг которой вращается моя планета, на вашем языке называется Эридан. К сожалению, уточнить моя мать не в силах, поскольку не сильна в земной астрономии.

Джиму показалось, что на выразительных губах Спока мелькнула улыбка. Интересно, как тогда его мать вообще оказалась на этой… планете? Черт, он, все-таки, и правда человек со звезд. Джим понял, что улыбается так, что болят щеки. Он отставил от себя стакан с колой и придвинулся ближе, жадно разглядывая Спока. У него были потрясающе выразительные брови. Наверное, ими он мог продемонстрировать вообще любую эмоцию. Почему Джиму в первый раз показалось, что у него равнодушное лицо?

\- Что же касается твоего предложения… Я нахожу его любопытным. Мне сложно предположить, каким оборудованием ты пользуешься. Однако я высылаю тебе несколько схем. Это нарушает Первую Директиву, - Спок едва заметно нахмурился, - и я не могу логически обосновать свое согласие. Это тревожит меня. Однако, если ты уничтожишь эти схемы в самом скором времени, это будет приемлемо. 

Он немного помолчал, а Джим продолжал алчно рассматривать его: странные светлые одежды, идеально лежащие на плечах, стрижку с челкой ровной, будто кто-то прошелся по ней ножом, темные глаза…

Звездный человек, казалось, смотрел ему прямо в лицо.

\- Ты увидишь схемы сразу после моей видеозаписи, Джим, - мягко сказал он. – Живи долго и процветай, мой друг.

*** 

На модернизацию приемника ушло еще несколько месяцев. Спок любезно перевел свои схемы на английский, но перевод был таким, что Джим не понимал, к чему относится больше половины терминов и пометок. Запись он честно уничтожил, но это не помешало ему перерисовать схемы на бумагу, и теперь они занимали главенствующее положение у него на столе.

Несколько раз он выезжал в летние поездки вместе с коллегами по работе, и жизнь снова свела его с Кэрол. Она все еще была очаровательна, хотя совсем иначе, чем прежде – время словно сделало ее мягче и нежнее. Общаясь с ней, Джим почти забывал о своем изобретении, о Споке, но, возвращаясь домой, он снова рьяно брался за дело.

\- Думаю, у меня все получится, - пообещал он Споку в последнем письме. – Погоди еще немного, и мы с тобой сможем поговорить он-лайн. Это должно быть незабываемо, черт возьми!

*** 

Джим совершил три вызова, прежде чем предприятие, наконец, увенчалось успехом. К этому самому четвертому вызову он больше походил не на красавчика из Сан-Франциско, каким всегда пытался показаться Споку, стремясь продемонстрировать ему лучшее в людях (и в себе, конечно), а на сумасшедшего профессора, получившего разряд тока во время неудачного эксперимента. От волнения он все время ерошил свои волосы, и теперь они торчали во все стороны, как на знаменитейших фото Эйнштейна.

Проблема была в том, что Джим понятия не имел, почему вызов неудачен. Первое место в его голове занимала версия, что он где-то облажался, ошибся в расчетах и теперь, возможно, вместо Эридана звонит на какую-нибудь из звезд Ориона. Второе место… то, что Спок передумал и не хочет ему отвечать.

Но когда старенький, опутанный проводами экспериментального устройства монитор все же ожил, оказалось, что Спок просто спал.

Он почти не отличался от себя обычного, и прическа у него все еще лежала волосок к волоску, но в нем было что-то неуловимо мягкое, и даже его странная одежда казалась уютнее. Комната его, обычно ярко озаренная солнцем, сейчас освещалась каким-то иным, более прохладным светом.

\- П-привет, - запинаясь, сказал Джим и снова неосознанно запустил руку в волосы.

\- Здравствуй, - ответил Спок.

Повисла пауза. Джим продолжал неловко дергать себя за топорщащиеся пряди, а потом понял, что Спок наблюдает за ним: впервые он видел на экране, как темные глаза не смотрят практически в одну точку, а следят за его движениями, будто Джим делал что-то потрясающее и необычное. Он торопливо спрятал руки под стол.

\- Я разбудил тебя?

\- Не совсем, - начал было Спок, а затем, помедлив, ответил: - Да. Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом. Вулканцам не нужно много времени для сна.

\- Я закончил прибор и не мог удержаться, - извиняющимся тоном произнес Джим. – К тому же, я не знаю, какое у тебя сейчас время.

\- Раннее утро. Я планировал встать чуть позже, но это не имеет значения. Говорить с тобой предпочтительнее.

\- О, - Джим рассмеялся и отвел глаза. – Это классно.

\- Тебе помогли мои схемы? – нейтрально спросил Спок. Кирк кивнул.

\- Помогли. Там была пара лишних, но, думаю, у вас переговорные устройства все равно сложнее наших, так что…

\- Они не лишние, - перебил Спок мягко.

\- В смысле? – Джим поднял бровь, а потом нахмурился, не очень понимая, что именно вулканец имел в виду.

\- То, что изображено на них, предназначено для иных целей. Однако сейчас не время об этом говорить.

\- Почему? «Первая Директива»?

\- Именно.

Джим фыркнул и рассмеялся, и ему показалось, что самые уголки губ Спока тоже дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

\- Ну, хорошо, господин загадочный вулканец. Раз мы не можем поговорить о схемах, расскажи мне, какие у тебя планы на сегодняшний день.

*** 

\- Отказ от эмоций логичен, Джим.

\- Да хрена-с-два! – Кирк взмахнул рукой и тут же подхватил сбитый с края столешницы стакан. – Какой вообще смысл в таком существовании? Ты ведь живое существо. Ты предназначен для всяких там чувств…

\- Эмоции мешают узреть истину.

Они спорили уже с полчаса, Джим успел проглотить пакет чипсов и банку колы, пока доказывал Споку, что эмоции и чувства имеют право на их проявление. Все началось с невинного вопроса о том, почему у него такое каменное лицо – впрочем, когда Спок спорил, его лицо становилось куда менее «каменным».

Они говорили почти каждый день и обо всем, хотя сорок процентов времени их общения занимали попытки разрешить возникающее непонимание. Культурные различия при живом разговоре слишком сильно бросались в глаза, и хотя со Споком было невозможно поссориться, пару раз Джим умудрялся довести до того, что у него зеленели уши. Это было странный эффект, едва видный по неидеальной связи, но Кирк все равно заметил. После этого он получил длинную лекцию о составе вулканской крови и ноль целых ноль десятых ответа на вопрос, почему Спок злится.

Джим пытался перенести «межзвездный скайп» на телефон, но у него ничего не вышло, так что они общались по вечерам, и не раз и не два он менял встречи с друзьями на разговоры со Споком. Кирк привык к нему, как привыкают к соседу по комнате, пару раз он засыпал под самое утро, слушая размеренный голос, читающий ему произведения на вулканском, как тогда, пару лет назад, но на это Спок никогда не обижался. Сам Джим понять его язык так и не смог – произношение ему не давалось вовсе, а грамматика оказалась невероятно сложной. Разобраться могла разве что Нийота, но Кирк не торопился делиться с ней общением со Споком. Он вообще ни с кем не хотел делиться.

\- Иногда только эмоции и являются истиной, - пробурчал Джим, скомкал пакет из-под чипсов и бросил в сторону мусорки. Спок молчал довольно долго, глядя на него как-то задумчиво.

\- Иногда, - наконец сказал он. – Прости, Джим, мне пора идти. Я был рад поговорить с тобой сегодня. Живи долго и процветай.

\- До связи, - ответил Кирк, и когда связь пропала, не удержался от победного вопля.

Что бы Спок ни имел в виду, он с ним согласился, так что в этом споре очко засчитывалось в его, Джима, пользу.

***

Иногда Джиму казалось, что однажды его жизнь разделилась напополам. Он не мог с точностью сказать, в какой момент – возможно, в тот, когда Спок своими черными глазами смотрел, как Кирк нервно ерошит волосы, или в тот, когда Джим впервые услышал голос, читающий вулканские стихи.

Он пару раз приглашал Кэрол на свидание, собирался тщательно, и в самом деле предвкушал его, а потом – оба раза! – осознавал, что хочет, чтобы на ее месте был Спок. Он представлял, как они могли бы так же сидеть на мягких диванах в углу какого-нибудь кафе и спорить о чем-нибудь – или просто говорить. Получалось по-дурацки, и, хотя Кэрол ничего не замечала, Джим чувствовал себя идиотом.

Споку он об этих свиданиях вообще ничего не сказал, иррационально не желая, чтобы тот считал его заинтересованным в ком-то еще.

Но, черт возьми, вулканец жил в шестнадцати световых годах от него. Если бы у Джима был корабль, способный выдержать такое путешествие, он бы добрался до Вулкана давно мертвым – более того, к тому моменту Спок бы тоже покоился где-нибудь под слоем земли. Кирк начинал жалеть, что они оба не родились на несколько столетий позже – может, тогда у них был бы шанс встретиться?

\- Мне кажется, это произойдет скорее, Джим, - сказал вулканец, когда Кирк в порыве пьяного откровения поделился с ним этой мыслью. Спок, казалось, каждый раз был слегка недоволен, если Джим звонил ему пьяным, но ничего не говорил.

\- Что? – пробурчал тот.

\- Исполнится условие, при котором Первая директива перестанет действовать.

Джим издал страдальческий стон и развалился в кресле, глядя куда-то над макушкой Спока.

\- Если эта директива так важна, как ты вообще появился на свет? Твоя мать – человек, и все же она живет на Вулкане…

\- Это вышло случайно. Мой отец потерпел крушение на Земле на маленьком шаттле. Она спасла его. Он решил, что наиболее целесообразным будет увезти ее с собой, чтобы соблюсти секретность.

Джим понял, что сидит, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза.

\- Стой, твой отец просто _похитил_ ее?!

\- Ни в коем случае, - ответил Спок чопорно. – Ее согласие также было получено.

\- А ее семья? Никто ее не искал? – потрясенно воскликнул Кирк.

\- Отрицательно. У нее нет другой семьи, кроме нас.

Джим замолчал, не понимая, что он испытывает. Это выглядело так, будто все истории о похищении инопланетянами стали правдой. Нет, он задумывался о том, каким образом человеческая женщина оказалась на Вулкане, но почему-то они со Споком никогда не говорили об этом прежде. 

\- Похить меня, - пробормотал Джим, дергая себя за топорщащуюся челку.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Ты слышал. Похить меня. Я хочу к звездам.

Спок помолчал, но Джиму показалось, что он отвел глаза. Зрение было мутным, изображение уплывало куда-то вбок, и он не был уверен на сто процентов, но…

\- Тебе стоит лечь спать, Джим, - как-то очень по-человечески сказал Спок. Кирк нахмурился, но вулканец посмотрел строго. – Мы поговорим об этом в другой раз, обещаю. Когда твое сознание будет достаточно ясным, чтобы это обсуждать.

Он отключился раньше, чем Джим сумел возразить, и тот хотел перезвонить, потому что Спок только что _проигнорировал_ его, но не стал. 

Может, и правда стоило лечь спать.

*** 

Следующий день прошел как в тумане. Джим съездил к матери, пообщался с братом, сидя на заборе под осенним солнцем, и за его спиной было целое пшеничное поле. Что бы он ни делал, он думал о Споке и его матери. Каково это – жить на другой планете? Оставить все и всех, кто окружает его сейчас, за спиной без права вернуться когда бы то ни было? Вчера, прося Спока «похитить» его, он был абсолютно и пьяно серьезен, но при свете дня все менялось, становилось реальным, куда реальнее, чем ставшее родным лицо по ту сторону экрана.

Джим знал о нем так много, и все же ничего не знал.

Он думал, что хотел бы показать Споку пшеничное поле и голубое небо, показать листья, осенним золотом осыпавшиеся на веранду дома, показать все те удивительные вещи, которые люди построили за тысячи лет своего существования: египетские пирамиды и черный кофе, Эйфелеву башню и мороженое, дождь и зонтики, чтобы от него укрыться. Он знал, что планета Спока преимущественно была пустыней, и они могли бы съездить куда-нибудь в вечнозеленые леса, где почва мокро прилипает на подошвы ботинок. Он мог бы показать Споку снег и Рождество.

\- Выглядишь уныло, - сказал Джиму Сэм, жующий травинку. – У тебя все в порядке, парень?

\- Да, - соврал Джим. – Задумался просто.

Брат пожал плечами и втянул воздух носом.

\- Можешь приезжать почаще. Мы тебя ждем. Мелкие тебя любят, если ты не заметил.

Джим хмыкнул нечто, не означающее ни «да», ни «нет». Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и спрыгнул на землю.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – Мама, наверное, уже заждалась к обеду.

*** 

\- Я не могу уйти, - было первое, что Джим сказал Споку на следующий вечер. – Мне всегда казалось, что я одинок, но я просто… Не могу.

\- Я понимаю, - ответил вулканец – и Кирк понял, что впервые тот не начал разговор со всегда вежливого приветствия. – Это было бы не логично – разрушать устоявшийся жизненный уклад в мире, где ты можешь приносить пользу.

\- К черту уклад, - огрызнулся Джим. – Дело в чувствах, которые ты так упорно принижаешь.

Спок поднял бровь.

\- Принижаю?

\- Вот именно, - сердито ответил Кирк. – Не всегда дело в пользе, которую я могу или не могу принести. Я люблю их, мать, брата, друзей, даже племянников, хотя ты не представляешь, как они иногда бесят меня. Я не могу уйти!

\- Я и не настаиваю, Джим… - начал было Спок, но тот перебил его:

\- Ты не понимаешь. Я думаю только о тебе. О том, что мог бы общаться с тобой _на самом деле_. Пригласить тебя на свидание. Показать тебе… да много что тебе показать. Если бы ты был человеком, я бы занялся с тобой сексом при первой же возможности. Даже если бы ты был таким же занудой, как сейчас!

Спок позеленел. Джим вдруг увидел, как краска бросилась ему на щеки.

\- Если бы я уехал на Вулкан с тобой – это вообще было бы возможно?

Помолчав, Спок неохотно ответил:

\- Однополые союзы не осуждаются. Однако для их создания нужна веская причина.

\- В смысле? Любовь – не причина? – тупо спросил Джим.

\- Я испытываю неудобство, рассказывая такие интимные вещи, - признался Спок, и его губы едва заметно скривились. – На Вулкане заключение брачного союза происходит иначе, чем у людей. Каждый вулканец еще в детстве ментально связывается со своей парой, избранной его родителями. Случаи, когда этого не происходит – редки. Но и в этих случаях душа одного вулканца может связаться с душой другого. Это… наиболее близко к вашему понятию любви, Джим.

Кирк ощутил, как внутри что-то обожгло его холодом. Он никогда не спрашивал у Спока, есть ли у него пара, но теперь это становилось очевидно. Он сглотнул, пытаясь справиться со своим голосом.

\- Так ты уже занят… Мне жаль. Не стоило этого говорить.

\- Джим, я…

Звук пропал, и Джим вздрогнул, когда по экрану пошла рябь. Он больше не видел Спока и не слышал его голос, обернувшийся резким шипением, а потом раздался треск, запахло плавленым пластиком, и все исчезло вовсе.

Одна из плат, и так дышащая на ладан из-за особенностей своей конструкции, сгорела. Джим зарычал сквозь зубы, когда раскрыл крышку своего передатчика, и, матерясь, принялся вытаскивать ее. Она оплавилась наполовину – неясно было, как она вообще продержалась столько времени. Раскаленные металл и пластик обжигали пальцы.

Джим не был уверен, что сможет сделать новую – слишком сложные и редкие элементы в ней присутствовали. Он рухнул обратно в свое кресло и закрыл глаза.

Угораздило же его влюбиться в инопланетянина.

*** 

Сначала Джим не находил себе места. Он думал: что если Спок решил, что он обиделся? Что если прямо сейчас шлет ему послания, обреченные навсегда остаться среди звезд? И не получит ответа. Возможно, никогда.

Достать новые детали не получалось. Место работы Джим давно сменил. Он был даже готов попытаться украсть, но эта затея была бессмысленной. Он злился, но поделать ничего не мог.

Дома Джим ощущал себя, будто в клетке. Заняться чем-то вечером ему недоставало сил. Несколько раз он пытался отправиться к матери, только чтобы не быть одному, но та, видя его унылое лицо, в конце концов, стала настойчиво советовать ему своего психотерапевта, и он решил, что лучше будет сидеть дома.

Да и что бы он сказал на приеме? «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джим Кирк, и мое сердце разбито парнем, который живет у другой звезды»? Его бы определили в психиатрическую лечебницу немедля.

Затем пришло равнодушие. Лежа на кровати и глядя в потолок, Джим думал, что у них все равно бы ничего не вышло. Ментальная связь? Он же не вулканец. Может, он вообще на такое не способен. Знать бы еще, что Спок имел в виду… В любом случае, у него уже есть невеста. Или вообще – жена. Тогда это точно был дохлый номер – говорить ему о своих желаниях, пусть слова и вырвались сами.

Вскоре он снова стал выбираться из дома по вечерам – как в самом начале, до того, как ему вообще пришло в голову взяться за научный проект. Пару раз без особого успеха сходил на свидания с разными девушками. Кэрол уже встречалась с другим, но Джим не огорчался этому – он и без отношений неплохо проводил время.

Он опять был обычным парнем без секретов – только теперь ему все меньше хотелось смотреть на звезды.

*** 

\- Не вздумай опаздывать, - наставительно произнесла Нийота в трубке. – Я серьезно. Если ты только выходишь, это значит, что ты будешь в аэропорту не раньше, чем…

\- Перестань, - воскликнул Джим, нервно нашаривая в коридоре кроссовки. – Я успею. Меня задержали на работе, я ничего не мог поделать.

Она пробормотала что-то вроде «торопись» и отключилась. Джим вслепую нашел ключи на крючке, вбитом в стену.

Нийота и ее муж пригласили его с ними в Париж на Рождество – Джим не был уверен, выглядел ли он настолько жалким, или им и правда хотелось его компании. Скотти был хорошим парнем, веселым и умным, а также гениальным инженером, и, возможно, это был какой-то план по вербовке Кирка в очередной его проект. Так или иначе, устав от одиночества и затворничества, Джим согласился.

Такси уже ждало его внизу, так что он, торопливо похлопав себя по карманам, прихватил рюкзак и вышел из квартиры.

Был вечер, и в воздухе кружились снежинки. Их тонкий слой покрывая асфальт, делая его немного скользким. Никогда не утихающая улица шумела, из магазинов слышались рождественские напевы, и Джим на секунду ощутил себя как в детстве, будто вот сейчас должно случиться нечто волшебное. Он невольно улыбнулся, прищурившись, рассматривая несколько желтых машин, притулившихся чуть дальше у тротуара, и, глубоко втянув носом холодный воздух, зашагал к ним.

Он едва достиг первой, когда услышал свое имя. В первый раз он даже не думал обернуться – мало ли Джеймсов в Сан-Франциско? – но когда оклик повторился, все-таки завертел головой, пытаясь понять, кто его зовет.

Должно быть, он сошел с ума.

Потому что как в какой-нибудь мелодраме увидел фигуру Спока, одиноко стоящую под фонарем. Он был плотно укутан в немного старомодные на вид вещи, и на голову натянул шапку, и все же это был он – на самом деле он. Джим забыл, что нужно сделать вдох и застыл вот так, в пол-оборота к машине.

Спок сделал к нему шаг, затем еще один, и так, пока они не оказались практически нос к носу.

\- П-привет, - запинаясь, сказал Джим.

\- Здравствуй, - ответил Спок, и его невозможный бархатный голос в жизни был будто бы еще невозможнее.

Джим, как во сне, поднял руку и дотронулся до его плеча, пробежался пальцами по щеке, забрался под край шапки, чувствуя теплое, острое ухо. Спок вздрогнул, и на секунду Кирку показалось, что он хочет перехватить касающуюся его руку, но вулканец так ничего и не сделал, продолжая просто стоять.

\- Охренеть, - сказал Джим и немного истерически засмеялся.

*** 

Джим сидел на крохотной кухне за столом и, подперев ладонью щеку, смотрел на Спока. Тот грел руки о пузатую чашку с чаем – кончики его пальцев слегка позеленели от холода, - но пить не спешил, подозрительно принюхиваясь к напитку. У него было как всегда спокойное лицо, но он все равно выглядел странно в человеческой одежде – теперь Джим видел аккуратную вязку джемпера, которая явно была ручной.

\- Ты должен мне все объяснить, - сказал Кирк. – И побыстрее, потому что иначе у меня мозги от напряжения полезут через уши.

Спок поднял бровь вопросительно, и Джим неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- Просто объясни.

\- Наш последний разговор прошел неудовлетворительно, - медленно сказал Спок. – Я не мог больше с тобой связаться, и, после некоторых размышлений, счел возможным прилететь сюда. Я знал точные координаты твоего сигнала, так что найти тебя не составило труда.

\- То есть, посреди города стоит твой космический корабль? Скажи мне, что ты не разрушил Золотые ворота, когда приземлялся, это уже дурной тон.

Искреннее удивление отразилось на лице Спока.

\- Я не видел никаких ворот.

\- Это мост, - пояснил Джим, но вулканец, похоже, все равно ничего не понял. – Неважно. Так что с твоим кораблем?

\- Он не в городе, - туманно ответил Спок. – Мы используем маскировку, когда приземляемся на планетах, где нас не должны видеть. Шансы, что он будет обнаружен, минимальны.

Джим вздохнул и запустил в волосы обе руки.

Он отказался от поездки с друзьями, и Нийота, похоже, теперь страшно злилась на него. Он не сказал ей про Спока – стоило бы, но под взглядом темных глаз стало как-то неловко. Джим подумал, что сможет объяснить ей потом. Ему даже не было жаль денег или отпуска – он просто не мог поверить.

\- Джим, я желал бы поговорить, - ворвался в его мысли голос Спока, и Кирк вздрогнул. Это звучало как откровение, как какое-то открытие, и от этой мысли сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. – Но я пойму, если ты не захочешь, и не стану обременять тебя своим присутствием.

\- Нет, я… Я не отвечал тебе, потому что сгорела плата, - быстро сказал он. – Оплавилась. Я не мог сделать новую, мне было не из чего. – И добавил: - Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Ему показалось, что он видит едва заметную улыбку на губах Спока.

\- Я останусь на какое-то время, - нейтрально сказал он, но от этих слов Джиму стало тепло.

***

\- Ты уверен, что целесообразно выходить со мной на улицу, Джим? – спросил Спок, когда Кирк, не удержавшись, накинул на него свой шарф и открыл ему дверь, жестом приглашая пройти. Вулканец поправил шапку, чтобы скрыть свои острые уши и немного неуверенно вышел в коридор.

\- Ты ведь прошел через весь город, чтобы меня найти, - легко ответил Джим, звеня ключами. – Ничего страшного не случится. Никому нет до нас дела.

Спок кивнул, отходя с его пути.

\- Я познакомлю тебя с Рождеством, - подмигнул Джим и вызвал лифт.

Все то время, пока они спускались, вулканец не сводил с Кирка глаз. Джим, впрочем, тоже не мог перестать глазеть в ответ – было так странно рассматривать Спока, видеть, что радужка у него не черная, а темно-каряя в крошечную крапинку, и как трогательно он прячет руки в рукава джемпера. На Вулкане очень жарко, вспомнил Джим, должно быть, теперь он мерзнет…

Без задней мысли он поймал чужие руки в свои, и Спок вздрогнул. Кирк посмотрел на него вопросительно.

\- Все нормально?

\- Да, - после паузы ответил Спок. Джим сжал его теплые пальцы. – Ты предпочел конструктивной беседе прогулку. Почему?

\- Потому что я хочу представить, что это свидание, - беззаботно ответил Джим. Спок посмотрел с любопытством.

\- Мне известно это слово, однако концепция данного явления мне практически незнакома.

\- Ты увидишь, - сказал Кирк и отпустил руки Спока, потому что они уже несколько секунд стояли перед открытой дверью лифта.

*** 

Спок, сидящий на диване за угловым столиком кафе, выглядел, как любопытная птица. Он не снял свою шапку, и все время вертел головой, что придавало ему немного чудной вид. Джим посматривал на него искоса, пока ждал за стойкой своей очереди.

Он понятия не имел, что предпочитают вулканцы, только помнил, что они едят вегетарианскую пищу, так что, поразмыслив, заказал просто кофе. Себе – с сиропом, и еще пирожное, потому что любил сладкое.

Спок встретил его все тем же любопытным взглядом, когда Джим вернулся к столику, аккуратно держа в руках белые картонные стаканчики.

\- Что это, Джим? – спросил он пытливо.

\- Кофе, - ответил тот. – Просто попробуй.

В кафе было шумно, и Кирк видел несколько парочек, которые, похоже, тоже решили провести этот вечер подобным образом. Звуки, тихий звон ложечек по тарелкам, мерный шум разговоров – все это заглушало его собственный голос, так что он не боялся, что о нем подумают, если услышат, как он говорит с вулканцем.

Спок с интересом отхлебнул маленький глоток.

\- Я не знаю, какое влияние это окажет на мой организм, - сказал он. 

Джим тихо усмехнулся.

\- Скажешь, если станет плохо.

Пару минут он ковырялся в пирожном маленькой серебристой ложечкой, а Спок продолжал изучать кофе все теми же крошечными глотками.

\- Думаю, мы можем поговорить, - наконец произнес Джим, поднимая глаза. – Все равно мне стоит извиниться за… за то, что я накричал на тебя.

\- Но ты не кричал на меня, - Спок поднял бровь.

Кирк неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Я не находил себе места, потому что думал, что наше общение кончилось… вот так. Я все еще не уверен, что не проснусь в своей постели один, окруженный пустыми бутылками из-под колы.

Он положил в рот кусочек пирожного, облизнул ложечку, и понял, что Спок _смотрит_. Так, будто облизывать ложечку было чем-то противоестественным, или странным, или…

\- Я имею в виду, - торопливо сказал Джим, потому что под этим взглядом становилось неудобно, - что ты только что прилетел с другой планеты, чтобы повидаться со мной, а я, тем временем, намекнул тебе на желание заняться с тобой сексом, хотя у тебя есть… невеста? Жена? Как тебя вообще отпустили?

Спок отодвинул от себя практически нетронутый кофе и аккуратно сложил руки на столешнице.

\- Меня не «отпускали», - сказал он чинно. – Я, если можно так выразиться, ушел сам.

\- То есть, сбежал? – нахмурив брови, уточнил Джим.

\- Я не сбегал, - терпеливо ответил Спок. – Как минимум, моя мать знает, где я. Я лишь немного изменил маршрут запланированного полета, тем самым выиграв время для того, чтобы посетить тебя на Земле.

\- Ты угнал космолет!

На восторженный вопль Джима обернулась парочка, сидящая за соседним столом, девушка скользнула неприятным взглядом по нему и Споку, а затем отвернулась, взмахнув копной черных волос. Кирк скривил лицо ей в спину, но понизил голос.

\- Охренеть можно, Спок. Тебе ничего не будет за это?

Вулканец задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Я нарушил правила, Джим. На Вулкане это неприемлемо.

\- И все же ты это сделал.

\- Да.

\- Почему?

Спок замялся.

\- Думаю, дело в эмоциях, - его голос был нарочно ровным, но Джим услышал за ним слабую растерянность. – Я испытывал… некоторые… чувства в связи с тем, что наше общение оборвалось. Я не могу объяснить. Размышления привели меня к выводу, что я не смогу функционировать нормально, если не встречусь с тобой. Это было довольно сложно организовать, и я прибегнул к помощи своей матери. Она объяснила мне, как лучше оставаться незамеченным на Земле.

\- Связала тебе свитер? – хмыкнул Джим.

\- В том числе.

Кирк вздохнул.

\- Звучит так, будто я увел тебя из семьи.

\- Я говорил тебе, что не всякий вулканец оказывается связан со своим партнером с детства, - поднял бровь Спок. – В моем случае этого не произошло.

\- О…

Джим внезапно ощутил себя еще более неловко, хотя, по идее, должен был чувствовать облегчение. Спок смотрел на него спокойно, и Джим сделал вид, будто ужасно увлечен пирожным, чтобы дать себе время подумать.

Спок был свободен. И он прилетел к нему. Сюда. Если это все еще не было каким-то чудовищным розыгрышем – но острые уши у него и вправду были теплые, так что вариант с гримом проходил по статье маловероятных.

\- Почему? – наконец спросил он, уставившись в тарелку.

\- Мое наполовину человеческое происхождение делает меня невыгодным кандидатом для брачного союза, - без доли сожаления произнес Спок.

\- Короче говоря – ты не оскорблен моими чувствами.

\- Нет. Хотя для меня является довольно необычным сам факт того, что они возникли.

Джим взмахнул ложечкой.

\- Так просто бывает, если ты несколько месяцев подряд засыпаешь под случайно принятую из космоса болтовню на вулканском.

Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Спок слегка позеленел.

\- Это… очаровательно, - прокомментировал вулканец. Джим тихо фыркнул.

\- Обычно на это говорят «я тоже тебя люблю».

Спок отвел глаза.

\- Ты не признавался мне в столь глубоких чувствах. Так что более уместно будет сказать «я тоже нахожу тебя привлекательным».

Ложечка брякнула о тарелку, когда Джим, наконец, избавился от пирожного.

\- Видишь? Это уже становится похожим на свидание.

*** 

Когда они вышли из кафе, стемнело окончательно. Джим шел медленно, засунув руки в карманы, и глубоко дышал прохладным воздухом. Спок размеренно шагал рядом с ним. Снег опускался ему на шапку, оседая блестящими пылинками серебра, и Джим чувствовал снежинки и в своих волосах.

\- Куда мы идем? – мягко поинтересовался Спок, и Джим пожал плечами.

\- Куда глаза глядят, - сказал он с легкой улыбкой.

Эта улыбка не покидала его губы с тех самых пор, когда Спок сказал это – «я нахожу тебя привлекательным».

Парк, в котором они оказались, был тихим, и снежинки бесшумно опускались под ноги, искрясь под светом фонарей. Они похрустывали под ногами, и это был единственный звук, кроме срывающегося с губ теплым паром дыхания.

Джим, на самом деле, знал, куда они идут – к берегу маленького искусственного озерца, которое бледно сияло под фонарями и темным небом. Там, почти у самой воды, неизвестные умельцы повесили пару качелей – просто деревянные доски, накрепко привязанные к веревкам. Джим полюбил там бывать уже давно, и в последнее время приходил все чаще, правда, редко получалось так, что он заставал эти качели свободными.

Сегодня удача улыбнулась им двоим.

Спок остановился вместе с Джимом, и с любопытством наблюдал, как тот стряхивает перчаткой аккуратный слой снега и садится. Качели тихо скрипнули под его весом и слабо шевельнулись, и Джим оттолкнулся ногами от земли, приводя их в движение. Он не сводил со Спока глаз, и вулканец отвечал таким же внимательным взглядом, а затем, наконец, аккуратно обогнул Джима и сел по соседству – ногами в другую сторону.

Кирк запрокинул голову и рассмеялся от счастья, теплым комком свернувшегося в самой груди.

\- Я думал, Рождество другое, - сказал вулканец, и в его голосе было легкое удивление, но никакого разочарования.

\- Оно завтра, - ответил Джим, захлебываясь смехом и морозным воздухом, - но если бы было сегодня – оно было бы лучшим!

Спок любопытно склонил голову на бок, и Джим, тормозя ногами, заставил качели замереть, а потом поймал рукой веревку тех, на которых сидел Спок. Они послушно встали, и теперь человек и вулканец смотрели друг на друга, не шевелясь, застыв в ожидании...

Джим потянулся навстречу первым, и Спок, помедлив лишь миг, подался к нему, и их губы встретились на полпути. Это был мягкий поцелуй, куда нежнее, чем когда-либо мог вообразить Джим, но в ту минуту так было правильнее всего. Губы Спока, теплые, чуть-чуть шершавые, ощущались очень горячими, и Джим прикрыл глаза, пытаясь поймать это чувство, запомнить его навсегда, даже если оно было лишь частью счастливого сна, потому что не мог ведь Спок на самом деле прийти к нему, спуститься со своих звезд?.. Но поцелуй все длился, чужие губы шевельнулись, и Джим ощутил это: короткую ласку, немного неловкую, почувствовал, как Спок мягко прихватывает ртом его нижнюю губу. Он тихо выдохнул, раскрывая глаза. Лицо Спока было так близко – и он, кажется, все же не собирался исчезать…

Джим поднялся, и вулканец последовал его примеру. Его щеки потемнели – от смущения или от мороза, - и Джим осторожно, боясь быть одернутым, стащил с его головы шапку. Черные волосы растрепались под ней, и Кирк провел по ним рукой в перчатке, приглаживая сияющий под светом фонарей шелк. Спок следил за ним с мягкой, едва заметной улыбкой. Джим стянул перчатку и осторожно заправил черные короткие пряди за острое ухо, нарочно аккуратно расправил гладкую челку, коснулся подушечками пальцев лба, провел ими по переносице, спинке носа, плавно скользнул с кончика к теплым губам. Спок, казалось, задержал дыхание.

\- Пойдем домой, - едва слышно сказал Джим.

И Спок, помедлив, кивнул.

*** 

Джим долго не мог уснуть, лежа в теплых объятиях.

Полосы света танцевали по потолку, отбрасываемые проезжающими мимо машинами.

Спок был невероятно, нечеловечески силен, и Джим чувствовал это каждую минуту, пока они неторопливо и упоительно долго занимались любовью. Спок был другим, совсем-совсем другим, но ощутить это в полной мере можно было только так, сталкиваясь губами в тот момент, когда поцелуй нужен, как воздух, но на него не хватает сил. Спок по-другому двигался, по-другому смущался, по-другому стонал и по-другому пах, у него были шелковые острые кончики ушей и немного шершавый язык, и он будто задался целью облизать Джима практически с головы до ног. Потом, немного позже, он сказал, что на Вулкане прикосновения неприличны, и что он еще никогда… Джим рассмеялся, взял в ладони его лицо и попросил просто довериться ему. Спок, конечно, доверился.

Потом, тяжело дыша, он признался, что сквозь прикосновения к коже может читать эмоции и чувства Джима, и тот, улыбаясь, спрятал свое лицо у него на плече, думая о том, что хочет быть со Споком всегда.

Вулканец заснул довольно быстро, а Джим не мог – так и лежал, прижимаясь к теплому телу, старательно не думая о том, что Спок уйдет.

Джим хотел быть с ним. Хотел к звездам, которых никогда не видел вблизи, хотел на загадочный Вулкан, где живут остроухие инопланетяне-телепаты, превыше всего ставящие логику. И на все другие планеты, которые только мог бы показать ему Спок. Он хотел просыпаться рядом с ним каждое чертово утро, ощущать его запах на своей коже, говорить с ним, спорить с ним, и затем кайфово и горячо трахаться в качестве логического окончания ссоры. Казалось, Спок был создан Вселенной для него одного, у него были очаровательные брови, угольные ресницы, загибающиеся вверх, губы, пылающие, как пески пустыни, сильные руки…

Вулканец спал, а Джиму хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать, но он только прижимался щекой к теплой груди, чувствуя, как даже во сне не размыкаются вокруг него эти восхитительные руки.

Он так хотел уйти со Споком, но не мог. Он стал бы еще одним именем в списке пропавших без вести – а еще невосполнимой потерей для матери, которая из без того потеряла мужа.

Конечно, можно было рано или поздно починить приемник. Но что потом? Целовать бездушное изображение Спока на экране монитора, как влюбленная в своего кумира школьница, и знать, что они могут больше никогда – _никогда, никогда!_ – не встретиться?..

Джим заснул на самом рассвете, и не знал, что Спок, как раз в эти мгновения открывший глаза, рассматривает его с тем же самым затаенным отчаянием.

*** 

\- Мне нужно уйти сегодня, - сказал Спок в полдень. Он сидел на кухне, едва касаясь босыми ногами слишком холодного для него пола. – Я не смогу объяснить на Вулкане дальнейшее свое отсутствие.

Джим, прижимающийся к нему со спины, тихо выдохнул ему в макушку. Что-то тяжелое комом осело у него в клетке ребер.

Спок не говорил, что ему нужно будет покинуть Землю так скоро.

Они проснулись вместе, запутавшиеся в простынях, и голова Джима лежала у Спока на груди. Солнечный свет озарял их обоих, и они все никак не могли выпустить друг друга из объятий, а потом Джим тихо смеялся над тем, как недоверчиво Спок смотрит на потоки воды из душа, и они целовались бесконечно.

А теперь Споку нужно было уходить.

\- Когда я увижу тебя снова? – спросил Джим, задевая губами шелк чужих волос. Вулканец тихо вздохнул. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

\- Когда Первая Директива перестанет действовать, - произнес Спок ровно. Джим длинно выдохнул.

\- И когда же?

\- Я… не могу сказать.

Повисла тишина, в которой Джим слышал лишь дыхание их обоих, да шорох машин за окном. Он не знал, что ему следует ответить. Он мог бы закричать, начать требовать, но… Откуда-то он знал, что Спок все равно не скажет. Они просто расстанутся, злые друг на друга, навсегда.

Вулканец пошевелился, повернул голову, и Джим подался навстречу, встречая губами чужие губы, и у поцелуя был вкус полыни, горький невыносимо.

\- Если бы мы родились немного позже, Спок, - прошептал Джим, целуя его, касаясь губами острых стрелочек ресниц, и странных бровей вразлет, и губ, горячих и сухих, - если бы мы родились хотя бы на пару веков позже… Как думаешь, мы бы встретились?

И Спок, логичный до кончиков ногтей, ответил, задыхаясь:

\- Да.

*** 

Джим отвез его на стареньком мотоцикле. Спок пытался сопротивляться, но Кирк не отпустил его одного. Он вообще не хотел его отпускать.

Это был пригород, совсем недалекое, но тихое место, маленький овражек, деревья – ничего примечательного. Джим бросил мотоцикл у дороги, уверенный, что никто не возьмет – да если и возьмет, то и пусть его. Спок шел немного впереди в своей смешной шапке, скрывающей уши, и в вязаном джемпере, и у Джима сжималось от боли сердце. В какой-то момент он догнал вулканца, схватил за руку, сжал крепко горячие пальцы, и не выпускал, даже когда спуск в овраг стал совсем крутым. Сходя по нему, Джим испытывал непонятное беспокойство, не имеющее ничего общего с грузом предстоящей потери, но Спок уверенно шел вперед, даже когда ноги Кирка по ощущениям превратились в вату, а потом беспокойство вдруг исчезло, и глазам человека предстало нечто _не-человеческое_.

Летательный аппарат по форме больше всего напоминал большой шар, слегка приплюснутый с одной стороны. Он был не очень большим, рассчитан явно на одного-двух пилотов, и у него были трубы двигателей, похожие на щупальца каракатицы. Джим понял, что стоит, открыв рот, только когда Спок слабо дернул его за руку.

Промерзшая земля хрустела под ногами, когда они подошли ближе. Снег немного занес гладкий металлический бок корабля, и Джим провел ладонью по поверхности, стряхивая снежинки. Письмена на боку были странные, похожие на вертикальные узоры.

\- Желаешь посмотреть? – тихо спросил Спок, и Джим бросил на него долгий взгляд.

\- О, Боже, да.

Внутри кораблик освещали синеватые лампы, такие яркие, что можно было ослепнуть в первые мгновения. Джим прикрыл ладонью глаза, осматриваясь – вторая его рука все еще была в ладони Спока. В аппарате почти ничего не было: пара кресел, панель управления да большой обзорный экран впереди. И все же он был прекрасен.

Спок осторожно подвел Джима к креслам пилотов, и тот опустился на одно, словно боясь, что оно под ним сломается. Спок сел напротив, стянул, наконец, свою шапку, и Джим освободившейся рукой коснулся его колена, словно боялся, что он исчезнет прямо сейчас.

\- Ты можешь полететь со мной, - предложил Спок негромко. – Жизнь среди вулканцев нелегка для человека. Но вероятность того, что ты освоишься, составляет 20,56%.

\- Так мало, - грустно улыбнулся Джим. Вулканец смотрел на него, не мигая, и Джим, краснея вдруг, отвернулся, скользнул взглядом по непонятным приборам. Надписи над кнопками выглядели все теми же витиеватыми узорами. – Я не знаю, Спок.

Джим вернулся к нему глазами. На лице вулканца отчаяние мешалось с надеждой, оно читалось в едва приоткрытых губах, в темной глубине взгляда, в том, как слабо, но ощутимо Спок свел на переносице брови…

\- Отсутствие возможности вступать в контакт с тобой приведет к критическому ухудшению моего физического и морального состояния.

«Я не смогу без тебя», - вот что он сказал. Джим тихо засмеялся – формулировка была просто потрясающей, такой… споковской, и хохот, до слез, заполнил грудь. Вулканец смотрел недоуменно и немного обиженно, а Джим стискивал его колено и все никак не мог перестать смеяться.

А затем дернулся вперед, оседлал чужие колени, и его пальцы путались в уютном свитере, связанном земной женщиной за многие световые годы отсюда, в шелковых волосах, а руки Спока неловко расстегнули его куртку, и теперь бродили по коже под джемпером, и это было так хорошо, что Джим был почти готов бежать.

Оставить все, присоединиться к пропавшим без вести, не возвращаться за вещами и паспортом, просто сесть в этот корабль со Споком прямо сейчас и улететь к прекрасным далеким звездам в мир, где эти руки будут вот так же чутко касаться его кожи в любую секунду, когда ему того захочется.

\- Я не могу, - прошептал Джим беззвучно в чужую шею, чувствуя, как кипучая влага собирается на изнанке век.

*** 

Фигура Спока в проеме двери была черной в окружении льющегося из корабля сияния. Джим стоял, упрямо поджав губы и обняв себя руками, и смотрел, не в силах отвернуться – ему нужно было уйти, чтобы дать Споку взлететь. Вулканец обещал, что не будет никакого беспокойства при обратной дороге – это был лишь защитный механизм, вибрация высоких частот, обманывающая нервную систему живых существ.

Конечно, никакого беспокойства. Только килотонны боли, обрушившиеся на плечи.

\- Я позвоню тебе, - жалко пообещал Джим, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Спока. – Я починю свой приемник, и мы снова будем говорить.

Вулканец молчал долго, и Джим не знал, о чем он думает. А затем заговорил, и голос у него был… странный, словно он порицал себя за произносимые слова, но не мог не сказать их.

\- Первая Директива, - выпалил он, - предполагает, что более развитые цивилизации не имеют права вмешиваться в становление других, менее развитых цивилизаций. Прежде необходимо убедиться, что они достигли определенного технологического развития. Критерием этого является возможность выхода обитателей планеты в далекий космос на высоких скоростях. Это называется «искривление».

Джим затаил дыхание. Спок замолчал, а затем поднял руку, демонстрируя вулканский жест, тот самый - указательный со средним пальцем и безымянный с мизинцем, сложенные вместе.

\- Живи долго и процветай, _ashayam_ , - произнес Спок, и это последнее слово – оно точно было вулканским…

И что бы оно ни значило, это было прощание. Джим ощутил, как внутри него поднимается паника, липкий ужас, соленая волна, готовая захлестнуть с головой, и, задыхаясь, он сипло выкрикнул:

\- Так как же мне достичь «искривления»?! 

Спок опустил голову, и Джиму показалось – только показалось! – что он улыбнулся, как очень отчаянный и почти безумный. И вулканец сказал:

\- Джеймс Кирк. У тебя есть все, чтобы человеческие инженеры могли создать необходимый двигатель.

*** 

_\- Тебе помогли мои схемы?_

_\- Помогли. Там была пара лишних, но, думаю, у вас переговорные устройства все равно сложнее наших, так что…_

_\- …Они не лишние, - мягко произнес Спок._

_И уголки его губ дрогнули в едва ощутимом намеке на улыбку._


End file.
